Magic I Psalm-lemnly Swear
by A. JayLin
Summary: Through the spirits of Maximillien and Lia, D'Eon is anointed the task of finding Maximillien's reincarnation and helping him defeat evil Poets brought back to life by magical England's Dark Lord. The twist to his task? D'Eon has been reincarnated into a 15 year old boy, and the year is 1995. Contains character bashing and Boy x Boy content.
1. Prologue

Magic I Psalm-lemnly Swear

Category: Harry Potter / Le Chevalier d'Eon

Rating: M

Warning: Alcohol consumption, gore, nudity, and heterosexual & homosexual content. Dumbledore bashing, Ron bashing, Ginny bashing, and Molly Weasley bashing. Good!Snape & Controlled!Malfoys

Pairing: Implied Lia/Maximillien, past d'Eon/Maximillien, and d'Eon/Harry Potter

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so glad that I can finally get a story uploaded on Fanfiction! Next step: get myself a laptop! I've been working for months to get part of this story written down; most of it are little spouts of ideas that need more flesh to them bones. :3 I hope you enjoy! Reviews I will enjoy reading, and flames I will use Aguamenti to extinguish.**

**Disclaimer: If I had my way, Snape and Maximillien would live. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR LE CHEVALIER D'EON!**

* * *

Prologue: In the Beginning Was the Word

Slowly opening blue-green eyes to the feeling of gentle rocking, the first thing he could see was a vast grayness of dense fog. As he sat up, he realized that he was in a rowboat on a gray river with no sight of the riverbanks due to the heavy fog that had set in.

"Where am I?" he thought out loud to himself. "Am I dead?"

"No," a soft but bell-like voice echoed in the air behind him. "You're not dead, but you're close."

Swiftly turning his head around, his eyes widened as strands of his dark blonde hair flew across his face.

"Lia…"

There, perched on the wooden seat behind him was his sister, Lia, ever-so clad in her favorite red gown, a graceful smile on her painted lips that reached her blue-green eyes.

"What, I don't get a hello as well?"

How his wide eyes got even wider, he didn't know, but they did when he turned his gaze to the figure sitting next to his sister. The man was wearing a purple coat over his teal waistcoat and white long-sleeve shirt, his black breeches-clad legs crossed with the right over left. His shoulder length blonde hair swayed in a seemingly non-existent wind as his sapphire blue eyes bore into him.

"Maximillien."

The name was breathed out softly in almost whisper, but it wasn't too quiet, for the man's raised eyebrow lowered and his quizzical expression changed to match that of Lia's.

"Hello d'Eon. It's been a while."

As d'Eon looked back and forth between Lia and Maximillien, many thoughts were going through his mind. Lia said that he wasn't dead, but close to it; but didn't he swear that he could feel himself slipping away in his sleep at the ripe old age of eighty-one?

"Wait." While he was happy to see the both of them, he just had to voice his question. "You said that I wasn't dead, but I could have sworn that the last thing I remembered was going to bed as an old man. So how did I-?"

"You were reincarnated," Maximillien interrupted. "We all were."

d'Eon stared at the both of them, eyes wide and speechless. Lia, Maximillien and himself had been reincarnated? With a sharp intake of breath, he clutched his head with his right hand as a headache quickly arose, allowing images ‒ no, memories ‒ to come flowing through his mind. He was a young Frenchman ‒ almost fifteen ‒ in the mid 1990's. He lived with his caretaker Becky and his only relative, his elder sister Elizabeth, as she tutored him in expected subjects such as writing, mathematics, sciences, history, politics, horsemanship, music, swordsmanship, the Psalms… and was that potions-making, wand-waving magic she was teaching him? His sister and he were traveling to the city to grocery shop when they had been hit by a car that had not stopped at the sign. The last thing he saw before darkness took over his vision was Elizabeth, pale and bloodied Elizabeth, who looked so very much like…

"Lia? Was your reincarnation Elizabeth?"

Lia smiled at him as she nodded. "Yes, I was. Ironically, our present selves are descendants of the de Beaumont family, or to be exact, my descendants."

d'Eon didn't know how many shocking revelations he could take as he had to fight the urge to gape at her like an open-mouth fish.

Maximillien, somehow knowing of his internal battle, sighed and said, "Before we found out we were related, Lia and I had a child. Except, with our duties and busy schedules that were life risking and dangerous, we were not ready to raise a child. Our solution was that we asked the midwife to adopt and raise the child as her own. She must have told the child the truth if he or she changed their surname to de Beaumont."

d'Eon slowly nodded his head, acknowledging the tidbit explanation. "Most likely the child was a boy. How else would the de Beaumont name carry on?"

After receiving slow nods from the two, there was a pregnant yet brief pause of silence that was only broken by the occasional lapping of the water hitting the boat.

Deciding to break the silence, d'Eon shifted his gaze to Maximillien. "You said that you were reincarnated, but why are you here?"

The corners of Maximillien's lips quirked up into a smirk as he said, "My present self is merely asleep. Only problem is I can relive my memories in dreams, but once I awake, they will be forgotten."

d'Eon nodded his head before once again facing Lia. "Why are the three of us here, not that I'm displeased to see you both again."

Lia had a playful look on her face seeing how flustered her little brother was getting, before the look vanished to be replaced with a more somber expression.

"We have a problem. A dark wizard in England has found a way to bring back some Poets to add to his dark forces."

The hairs on the back of d'Eon's neck stood up as he processed Lia's words. "Who? Who has he brought back?"

Lia and Maximillien briefly shifted their eyes warily at one another before looking at him. "There has been an eyewitness sighting describing Comte de Saint-Germain and his underling Caron. There have also been rumors of Robin, but presently there have been no circumstantial evidence or eyewitness accounts of him being back."

d'Eon could almost feel his stomach drop at the news. He bit down the feeling of dread creeping up on him to as the one question that needed to be asked: "What do we do?"

"It's actually more of what can YOU do?" Maximillien countered. "Lia's dead and I will forget that this encounter ever happened once I wake up, unless I somehow remember. You still have your memories, and once you wake up, you can take action against the dark wizard and the Poets."

Don't get d'Eon wrong; he'd survived being a French knight, a member of Le Secret du Roi, survived the revolution and pretended to be a woman until his dying days. Out of all these things, never had he ever felt as helpless as he did now.

Licking his suddenly chapped lips, he asked Lia, "What can I do?"

Lia gave him an apologizing look. "I'm sorry d'Eon, but in order for you to survive the accident, I'll have to inhabit your body once again."

What she told him brought d'Eon a sense of déjà vu and some concern. "Will you become vengeful like you did before?"

That brought a break of laughter to erupt from Lia's mouth as Maximillien sport a small but humorous smirk.

"Of course not, silly! This time I'll just be a voice in your head, and if you ever need me to come out, with your permission, I'll possess your body and assist you."

d'Eon nodded his head. "So all I have to do is have you attach your spirit to my body, find Maximillien's reincarnation, get to England, _and_ somehow simultaneously defeat the dark wizard and Poets, right?"

Earning nods of approval from the two people that he cherished, he carried on in his train of thought. "So all that needs to be taken care of is the Royal Psalms. We can't have them finding…it…"d'Eon's train of thought broke when a seemingly random memory floated behind his eyes.

"Lia, I am proud to call you my sister. That was a smart move on your part."

"I know, right?" Lia quickly agreed with him, earning them both a questioning look from Maximillien. "Huh?"

"Sorry Maxi, but we can't tell you until you remember," Lia apologized to him.

Maximillien nodded to them. "I understand."

Briefly tilting his head to the side for a moment, Maximillien then looked from Lia to d'Eon. "I apologize, but it appears that I'm about to wake up soon."

Lia held a small pout but nodded her head as Maximillien gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning and scooting over to d'Eon.

"Sorry d'Eon, but it looks like you're going to have to find my reincarnation."

Maximillien snaked an arm behind and around d'Eon's waist as he was pulled closer to Maximillien. d'Eon's first reaction was to bring his hands up to rest them on Maximillien's shoulders as their chests barely touched.

"Be careful d'Eon, alright?" Maximillien urged him to promise as he brought his face lower to d'Eon's while cupping the back of his head with his free hand.

"I promise," he whispered as he tilted his head up so his lips met with Maximillien's.

Despite living the rest of his previous life as a woman, he had never kissed, nor been with anyone else after Maximillien. to feel those not-too-firm and familiar lips upon his once more made d'Eon temporarily forget the dangers that he was to face once he woke from his brief coma…and that they had someone amusingly watching them. When it felt like d'Eon's chest was about to burst, an amused cough broke the tantalizing moment as he and Maximillien broke apart and stared at Lia, who wore an amused expression on her face.

"You two done having your moment?" she asked playfully as d'Eon's cheeks flushed lightly.

"Almost," Maximillien responded as he brought his lips close to d'Eon's ear.

"I'll give you some hints to make it easier to find me," he whispered as a shiver ran down d'Eon's spine. "I am an almost fifteen year old English wizard."

As he pulled away, d'Eon quickly processed his words. He lived in England, was also a wizard, and was about the same age as HIS reincarnation!

Maximillien gave him a soft peck on the cheek as he slowly stood up from where he was sitting. "I wish you both the best of luck. Word of advice: don't trust lemon-sucking old goats, a red-haired harpy and her two youngest hatchlings."

And with those cryptic words hanging in the air, he vanished with a soft smile.

d'Eon turned to his older sister, but all she did was shrug her shoulders. "We shall know in due time what his words mean," she said as she turned her eyes to him.

The air grew cold and Lia suddenly started to scoot closer to him. "We must hurry, or else you will never wake up."

d'Eon's demeanor grew serious as he turned his body to face Lia. "What must I do?"

"Do what I do," was all she said as she faced her body towards him, her knees, calves and feet resting on the boat's floor.

d'Eon got off his backside as he mirrored his body to that of his sister's. the moment he was fully facing her, she grabbed both of his hands with hers and brought them to the height of their chests equally between their bodies, her long and delicate fingers intertwined with his equally long but firm fingers. He looked up to meet Lia's eyes, the same color as his own.

"Do you remember the first Psalm we used?" she asked him.

d'Eon turned his gaze inward as he searched through his old memories to look for the Psalm. He soon found it.

"The Psalm of Vengeance?" he quizzically asked her.

She slowly nodded her head. "It's only fitting for our situation, is it not?"

Seeing the confused look his face, she further explained. "That dark wizard has the nerve to bring back the enemies that we rightfully vanquished. It's only fitting to bring them retribution, no?

d'Eon could not help but agree with her. "You're right. Why did he do it, and what will he gain by doing it?"

They stared at one another, fingers intertwined as their eyes conveyed the same thing: determination, and the promise of retribution.

Lia broke the silence.

"Shall we begin?"

Without pause, they began, their two voices seemingly merged into one as they closed their eyes and rested their foreheads on the other's.

"_Have mercy upon me_

_I am weary with my groaning_

_My soul is filled with grief of all mine enemies_

_For the enemy hath persecuted my soul_

_He hath made me dwell in darkness_

_As those that have been long dead"_

Eyes closed, they could feel the fog start to circle them from a nonexistent wind, their voices ringing through the air with power.

"_Put them in fear, Oh Lord_

_That the nations will know themselves_

_To be but men_

_In the beginning was the word_

_Deliver my soul_

_The Lord brings my soul out of trouble_

_He cuts off mine enemies and_

_Destroys all those whom afflict my soul_

_In the name of that truth and loyalty,_

_I shall take my vengeance."_

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

Magic I Psalm-lemnly Swear

Category: Harry Potter / Le Chevalier D'Eon

Rating: M

Warning: Alcohol consumption, gore, nudity, and heterosexual & homosexual content. Dumbledore bashing, Ron bashing, Ginny bashing, and Molly Weasley bashing. Good!Snape & Controlled!Malfoys

Pairing: Implied Lia/Maximillien, past D'Eon/Maximillien, and D'Eon/Harry Potter

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow! To me, this took a while to post! With school done and over with until my summer class, I thought I would get at least two chapters in…nope! I ran out of my meds, so I couldn't focus **_**at all **_**and was just so sleepy all the time! Now that I've got my meds, I can finally post this chapter! Most likely the next chapter won't come out until much later with summer classes starting next week… warning: I'm attempting French in this chapter. If any of you know French, please let me know if I made any grammatical errors!**

**Author's Note2: I updated this chapter because _I _found some mistakes that I did not notice until after posting this chapter...**

**Review Answers:**

_**Silvermane1: Thank you! Yes, this story is beginning during the summer before Harry's fifth year and will continue on from there. I'm not going to spoil anything, but no, Sirius is not going to die, but won't get out of the Department of Mysteries unharmed….**_

**Disclaimer: **If I had my way, Snape and Maximillien would live. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR LE CHEVALIER D'EON!

* * *

Chapter One: I Am Weary with My Groaning

Slowly opening his blue-green eyes, all he could see was foggy white. He felt so numb and weary. All he wanted to do was sleep. In the numbing state he was in, he could just _barely_ understand the voices looming above him coming from blurry figures and faces.

"Ont les os eux-mêmes réinitialiser complément encore?"

"Quelqu'un s'assurer que ses niveaux magiques ne sont pas anormalement fluctuant! Nous ne pouvons pas rejeter sa magie des potions engourdissement encore!"

'A bit too late for that,' he groggily thought to himself as he felt a dull yet hot flash of pain. He closed his eyes and internally prepared for the pain to either go away or to get worse.

"Quelqu'un peut-il me remettre le pot supplémentaire de l'Essence Murtlap? Ses coupes sont pas près de disparaître!"

With his new memories, D'Eon knew that if he was ever administered anything with murtlap in it, it would cause a severe allergic reaction that could be fatal to him. He had to get out of there, but he did not have the strength to get out of the bed, and God be damned that the mediwitches had not yet found the mark on his wrist that signified his allergies to murtlap! In his daze, a memory suddenly washed through his mind…

=Flashback=

"_Happy twelfth birthday, D'Eon!" Elizabeth happily exclaimed when his eyes fell on the two-tiered white frosted cake and presents on top of the dining table._

"_Is this all for me, sister?" he asked as he turned to look at his sister, happiness in his blue-green eyes that matched his sister's._

_She nodded as she lifted a small wrapped box of the table and gave it to him. "Here's your first present before having cake."_

_Gently taking the box from her, he deftly tore the blue wrapping off the reveal a small velvet-covered box. With a nod from Elizabeth, he gently lifted the lid to see a thick band of silver with a pale stone embedded in it. Taking a closer look at the ring, he could see markings carved into the smooth surface of the band and the family's crest flawlessly carved into the stone. He looked up at Elizabeth with confusion._

_Elizabeth only chuckled as she knelt next to him and took the ring out of the small box._

"_This ring is the family's heir ring that also acts as a personal portkey, and will protect you from all harmful spells, potions and poisons," she explained to him. "This ring will also mark you as an adult in the Wizarding community. With one drop of your blood, only you can use it and take it off. It automatically sizes itself to you due to these runes," she said as she pointed to some of runes adorning the ring._

"_The ring will grow as you grow, and with a single word, you will be automatically transported inside the wards of our chateau."_

_D'Eon was so happy. His sister had given him an amazing gift!_

"_Now, all you've got to do is slip the ring onto your right ring finger, put a drop of blood on the stone and say a word that will become your activation code whenever you touch the stone and say it."_

_D'Eon didn't like to cause harm, but if it was to give him a way to escape to home, then he would do it. Gently taking the ring from Elizabeth, he slipped the ring onto his finger. He instantly felt a warm sensation wash over him as he felt something settle into his core. He gave a soft gasp before carefully taking the artistically crafted athame from Elizabeth. He tightly squeezed his eyes shut as he quickly pricked his left index finger. Feeling the blood start to pool, he hung his finger over the ring and allowed a single drop to fall onto the stone before putting pulling his hand away and watched the cut heal. _

_Quickly thinking of a word to use, he had a sudden feeling in the back of his mind as one word popped into his thoughts._

"_Lia."_

_The moment that single word was said, the blood on the stone disappeared as the stone and runes glowed softly before settling, enlarging the warm and comforting feeling that was inside him._

_Looking at his sister, he flung his arms around her neck as he gave her a huge hug. "Thank you so much Elizabeth! This is the best birthday ever!"_

_All Elizabeth did was chuckle as she patted his back lovingly. "Now, who wants some cake?"_

=End Flashback=

Eyes refocusing on the present, he noticed that his hands were resting on his stomach, the perfect touching distance for his ring. Slowly inching his fingers towards the ring, all thoughts of subtlety were thrown to the wind when his latched onto a jar that could only be murtlap essence.

'Damnit!' D'Eon thought in a panic. He brushed his left hand over the ring as he hoarsely croaked, "Lia."

He felt something tugging at his naval as the last thing he saw of the hospital room were the panicked faces of the mediwitches.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Usually people are supposed to be standing when in use of a portkey. Since D'Eon was not standing, he landed on the floor, _hard_. Unable to bite his tongue to keep quiet, he let out a cry of pain that was soon followed by a long groan.

Hearing a loud popping noise, D'Eon slowly lifted his head to see a short, light brown human-looking creature wearing a purple shirt styled like a dress. Looking at its purple eyes, he recognized HER as a house elf that served his family.

"My goodness, Master D'Eon!" her high voice squeaked out in shock. "What happened to you?"

"Gemme," he croaked out to her. "Get Becky."

If his new set of memories were correct, Becky was their family caretaker and mediwitch. She practically raised the two de Beaumont siblings when their parents died.

Feeling a disturbing sensation travel up his chest and throat, he painfully lifted himself up as he started to heave whatever potions that the mediwitches had given him.

With a horrified squeak, Gemme popped out of the room.

D'Eon continued to empty his stomach for what seemed like a long while when he heard the door slam open.

"My word!" he heard a womanly voice exclaim just before his arms gave out from the strain of holding himself up.

He felt a set of hands grasp his shoulders as he was turned around so he was sitting in the woman's lap. He looked up to study her features. He surmised that she was in her late thirties with the little amount of wrinkles he could find. The wrinkles on her forehead were prominent from the furrowing of her thin brown eyebrows and her warm brown eyes were studying him with both worry and a medic's expertise. With his sight starting to get blurry, he couldn't really make out the color of her hair, but with his new set of memories, her hair was a rich chocolate brown that she always wore in a tight bun.

Becky took a look at his pales skin and then to the colorful mess he had made on the floor.

"Murtlap," was all he could croak out.

Becky pursed her lips as she lifted him into her arms, briskly walking out of the foyer after spelling the mess away with a wave of her index finger.

In his dimming awareness, he could vaguely feel the gentle yet brisk motions of her hurried gait as she carried him, and he eventually lost his battle to Morpheus as his vision went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_D'Eon…D'Eon…..D'Eon, wake up. Becky is worried for you and you need to get started on your task…..D'Eon!_

Opening his eyes in what seemed like forever, the first thing he saw was the soft teal of his opened bed hangings. Gently turning his head to the left, he saw eggshell white walls and a royally moderate-sized window hidden by deep teal curtains.

'My room,' D'Eon thought nostalgically to himself. After fleeing from the Revolution, he had never really had a place to settle down and call it home. The idea of lying in _his_ bed in _his _room seemed a bit….grand if not depressing at the same time.

There was a soft pop to his right, and turned his head, his eyes met the teary-eyed form of Gemme.

"You're awake, Master! We and Becky and ze ot'er elves were so worried 'cause you wouldn't wake up!"

Before D'Eon could utter an apology to the poor elf, she had popped off after saying something about letting Becky know. He sighed as he waited for the older woman to come through the doorway.

Hearing the hurried tapping of footsteps approaching, he turned his head towards the doorway and gave a soft smile as Becky approached. The woman paused for a short moment before continuing towards his bedside, laying her palm against his forehead as she sat down in a chair placed to the right of the bed.

"Thank God you're awake, D'Eon!" Becky softly exclaimed as she brought her hand down, satisfied with his body temperature. "The nerve of those fools! Treating someone without first checking for any medical allergies? What trash are they teaching mediwitches these days?! Because of their mistake, your body went into shutdown! I managed to flush the murtlap from your system, but you still went into a coma! You've been asleep for a little over three weeks, D'Eon."

D'Eon's mind paused and his eyes widened a bit in shock to absorbing the last words Becky told him.

Three weeks.

A little _over _three weeks.

Almost _a month_ wasted of sleeping when he could have been doing the task assigned to him!

* * *

**Translations:**

**"Have the bones reset themselves completely yet?"**

**"Someone make sure that his magic levels aren't abnormally fluctuating! We can't have his magic reject the numbing potions again!"**

**"Can someone hand me the extra jar of Murtlap Essence? His cuts aren't going away!"**

* * *

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 2

Magic I Psalm-lemnly Swear

Category: Harry Potter / Le Chevalier D'Eon

Rating: M

Warning: Alcohol consumption, gore, nudity, and heterosexual & homosexual content. Dumbledore bashing, Ron bashing, Ginny bashing, and Molly Weasley bashing. Good!Snape & Controlled!Malfoys

Pairing: Implied Lia/Maximillien, past D'Eon/Maximillien, and D'Eon/Harry Potter

* * *

**Author's Note: I decided that since I've got a bit of time before my summer class begins on Monday, I might as well get **_**one more**_** chapter out before I get swamped. As a little precaution, the titles that I use are words used in the King James Version of the Bible, so there might be words that are old fashion and that you've never seen. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****If I had my way, Snape and Maximillien would live. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR LE CHEVALIER D'EON!**

* * *

Chapter Two: For the Lord Knoweth the Way of the Righteous

D'Eon almost couldn't believe it. For nearly a month he had been in a coma. A _month_. His stomach felt like it flipped as he looked at the woman whom in this life he considered as his mother.

"Becky, what is today's date?"

He really didn't want to know, but he _had_ to know so he could get his bearing straight for the task at hand that waited for him in England.

The older woman looked D'Eon in the eyes and whispered as calmly as she could, "Today is the nineteenth of July, D'Eon."

As D'Eon let his caretaker/pseudo mother's words sink in, his mind drifted off, the only thing visible to the outside world was the silver shine that had appeared in his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A dense fog surrounded him as D'Eon looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?" he wondered out loud to himself as he took a step forward._

_The moment his foot touched the non-existent floor, the fog suddenly lifted and he found himself in a small and simplistic-looking room. There were what seemed to be broken children's toys huddled in a far corner of the room, a simple bookshelf, a small side table with a lamp next to a bed that had seen better days with its lumpy mattress and threadbare sheets and a thin blanket._

_As D'Eon looked around, he noticed a presence standing beside him. He turned his body to face the person when he stilled, mouth open and eyes wide with shock._

_There, standing beside him was Lia, and she two seemed to be in shock, but her reaction was not to the level of D'Eon's._

_D'Eon's mind came back to him as he said two words just barely above a whisper. "What's happening?"_

_Before Lia could respond, there was a fluttering of wings. The siblings turned their eyes towards the space between the bed and wall and were surprised. How D'Eon didn't see the moderately-sized metal birdcage and a young teenager leaning against the windowsill next to the cage, he didn't know. Inside the cage was a beautiful owl, white in color with several black specks on her wings signifying her gender, and wise amber eyes that practically screamed 'I'm better than you are and you better realize that!'_

_D'Eon was immediately impressed. Snowy Owls were very picky creatures and wouldn't let just anyone buy them; they had to have their respect and/or something special in the prospective owner for the imperial birds to like about them. This snowy female seemed to have both of the reasons for her choosing as she regally fluffed her feathers and huffed in annoyance as she looked at the boy by the window with eyes of a nesting mother._

_The boy turned his head to face the bird and D'Eon felt a lump in his throat. He was unusually small and scrawny, with messy black hair that seemed to go off in all directions, a button-like nose and an oval face. His round glasses that covered his emerald green eyes seemed old, like he'd gotten them a long time ago and hadn't been to an eye doctor ever since. The boy had on old clothes that seemed way too big for his small frame, making D'Eon assume that he wasn't being treated right ‒ if at all ‒ by the family in this house, and by the feeling of Lia's aura, his assumption was right._

_The boy sighed. "I'm sorry Hedwig," the boy apologized to the owl in a soft-spoken but hypnotizing ‒ to D'Eon, that is, much to his embarrassment as he felt Lia's aura give off smugness ‒ tone._

"_I want to let you out, but you know how Uncle Vernon hates it when I do. He keeps spewing that the neighbors would spot you and put him in a bad light. Don't you think that's barmy?" he asked his winged companion in light humor. Hedwig's eyes seemed to glitter as if she agreed with the boy wholeheartedly._

"_At least Aunt Petunia seems to be nicer to me this summer. She cut down on the amount of chores for me to do, and she let me keep my school trunk so I could do my summer homework as long as my wand stays out of sight."_

'_So this boy was a wizard, huh?' D'Eon mused to himself._

_He saw the boy sigh again as he looked out the window. "Why is everyone being so secretive to me lately? Ron and Hermione won't tell me what's going on with anything relating to Voldemort‒" D'Eon mentally snorted and felt Lia's amusement. Really, Flight of Death? "‒no matter how many times I ask how things are. I mean, they won't even tell me where they are! All I know is that they're together in the same place, and all they're telling me is that I have to stay put until after my fifteenth birthday before someone will come and get me! What am I, a prisoner? Because I bloody sure do feel like one right now!"_

_The boy quietly ranted to the sleepy bird while the two onlookers started in surprise as they gave each other bewildered looks. The boy was almost fifteen? He didn't look it with his small and skinny frame!_

_As D'Eon took a step back in surprise, the boy looked in his direction, his green eyes wide as they locked with his blue-green eyes. They all froze, the siblings staring at the boy in surprise as the boy's wide green eyes shifted from D'Eon to Lia and back to him._

_As they stared, the room started to get foggy. The last thing D'Eon saw besides the boy's emerald-colored eyes was a scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As D'Eon's eyes readjusted to the sight of his room, he felt a hand gently shake his shoulder. He heard a sigh of relief and turned his head to see that Becky was halfway out of her chair.

"What did you see D'Eon?" Becky asked him as she sat back down on the chair, slipping his hand into hers as she soothingly rubbed circles on the top with her thumb.

He took a deep breath, not knowing how she was going to react to what he would tell her. If there was something that D'Eon knew about Becky, it was that she abhorred the thought of any child being abused. In fact, she _detested_ abuse, and an enraged Becky was a scary Becky to see. So far, he had been lucky to not witness that side of her, but he had a feeling that his luck had ran out today.

"I saw a boy in his room," D'Eon began. He had decided not to tell her about Lia being there with him. "He was talking to his owl. He seemed depressed and upset that his friends weren't writing to him, and when they did, they wouldn't write anything worthwhile. He said that they told him in the letter that he couldn't leave his aunt and uncle's until after his fifteenth birthday when someone would come for him. I was shocked because he didn't _look _fifteen."

D'Eon paused, warily taking in the dark look on Becky's face and the silent rage in her eyes.

"He seemed short and too thin for his age, and was practically wearing hand-me-downs that were several times too big for him."

He winced as Becky vehemently spat out some what seemed to be vulgar words in German. She then sighed deeply as she calmed down before looking at him.

"You had your first vision. I didn't expect for it to manifest until late August, early September at the latest. I'm worried for you, D'Eon. It would seem that your inheritance will be quite dangerous for you."

D'Eon sighed as he knew what Becky was speaking of. For some inexplicably odd reason, every male in the de Beaumont family went into their magical inheritance early, at the age of fifteen to be exact. For normal wizards, sixteen was early and unusual. At fifteen years of age? Extremely rare and unheard of. Why it happened to the de Beaumont males only was and shall always remain a confounding mystery. And in the chance that the de Beaumont male had creature blood in them, that blood would surface and they would go through a creature inheritance, an event that was to be heavily watched by healers since whatever creature blood contained would literally purge all traces of humanity from their blood and body, cleansing and leaving the male a full-blooded magical creature.

It was quite a painful process from what D'Eon gleamed from the family books he had found in the library.

Was D'Eon scared? _Of course _he was. After all, he had the blood of _three_ magical creatures flowing through his veins. If he was getting visions this soon, then the chances rose even higher that he would become the rarest creature in his lineage, which was quite a conundrum. If he obtained _that _inheritance, it was essential for there to be a mentor, particularly another family member with the same creature inheritance, to help him with his new abilities and to assist him in blending into normal Wizarding society.

Since he was the last de Beaumont male of the main line, he was royally ‒ if not literally ‒ screwed in that department.

_D'Eon_, he heard Lia's voice softly echo in his head. _With me by your side, I can help you block out some of the pain, but not all of it. You have to tell Becky about your task. She needs to be there for your inheritance and to keep track of your medical records while you're in England._

D'Eon silently agreed with her as he looked at Becky once more. He could see worry in her eyes, and he didn't blame her in the least bit.

"Becky," he began as he got her attention. "When I was unconscious after the accident, Elizabeth came to me in a dream. She told me that there was a Dark Lord in England, and that my assistance was necessary to help defeat him. She also told me that this Dark Lord had used a dark ritual to bring back our ancestor's enemies from the dead."

He saw the woman's face drain of color as she gazed at him with wide eyes. He could tell that she was about to argue with him, so he beat her to the punch.

"I believe that the boy who defeated this Dark Lord when he was an infant had a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, right? Well, the boy in my vision had that very same scar."

He could see the gears turning in Becky's head as he then pressed on. "What better way to kill two birds with one stone? I shall offer my assistance to settle old family matters while you make and slip him nutrient potions to reverse as much damage as you can. That would require you to start brewing as soon as possible for a month straight. I want to settle some affairs here before leaving for England. Since I am almost fifteen, I will most likely be put in as a student at England's magical school, Hogwarts."

There was a look of comprehension in Becky's eyes as she looked at D'Eon. He sighed as he remembered the look that was in those green eyes. They screamed desperation and helplessness.

"There's another thing you should know Becky. The boy in my vision? He could _see_ me."

Becky started at that. "But it's impossible for someone in your vision to see you!"

D'Eon looked Becky in the eye with a serious expression on his face. "I know. I want to know how and why he could see me. If it has something to do with my inheritance, we're stuck since we know next to nothing about it since we don't even know _what _it could be."

There was a brief pause as D'Eon turned his head to face his lap, loosening his clenched fists that he hadn't realized they were clenched. Becky removed her hand from his and placed it on his shoulder.

"The Goblins have been holding off on Elizabeth's will reading for as long as possible while you were….._ill_‒" Becky grimaced at the word. "‒but the public and press are getting impatient and are apparently getting on the Goblins' nerves."

D'Eon just had to chuckle at that, knowing that Lia was doing the same thing in his head.

"Yes, I believe that we've had them waiting for long enough. Once my health improves some more, I think I'll be ready to step out for the will reading. After that, we will start making plans for me to go to England while you get started on the nutrient potions."

He turned up and looked at Becky with a grim look. "I would recommend that you also get started on anti-compulsion potions since I have a feeling that the Savior of the Wizarding World is being unknowingly controlled and manipulated like a pawn on a chess board. The black being the Dark forces, and the white being the so-called Light; sometimes the Light is just as horrible as the Dark."

* * *

**Review please! And since I'll be swamped for a while, there better be at least 5 more favs or I won't post the next chapter!**


End file.
